Luigi VS Big the cat
Description Mario vs Sonic which dumb idiotic sidekick will win? Interlude Wiz: The companions to the Hero are usually powerful and courageous and helpful however that is not the case with these two Boomstick: Yeah they're both really stupid and clusmy but are still loyal nonetheless like Luigi Mario's skinny younger brother Wiz: And Big the Cat the Purple fat best friend of Froggy Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle Luigi Wiz: Luigi was one of the star children destined for greatness and ready to accomplish legendary and awesome feats Boomstick: That was until Mario showed up and grabbed the spotlight from the green plumber leaving Luigi to sit in the corner ''' Wiz: Yeah but somehow he doesn't mind at all and is perfectly happy for Mario to take the credit for saving the Mushroom Kingdom time and time again '''Boomstick: Ok he isn't jealous at all either that's very weird or Luigi is just stupid seriously Luigi is even sometimes made fun of by Mario and yet he still Doesn't get annoyed At ALL! Wiz: Luigi does surpass the Red plumber in many ways he's faster and more agile he can jump 6 feet higher in the air and carries some powerful equipment Boomstick: Luigi also can break through solid brick with his bare fists ' Wiz: He barrels into foes with the Luigi cyclone and sends them flying high in the sky with the Super Jump Punch a powerful uppercut that can cause the opponent to never come back down once they've been hit '''Boomstick: He carries that hammer and and whack them with surprising accuracy and with the Thunderhand he can launch a single yet deadly bolt of lightning ' Wiz: The Vanish Power flower also him to become invisible and launch sneak attacks he also has the trusty poltergeist 5000 a Vacuum cleaner that can kill ghosts and suck in foes '''Boomstick: Luigi can also control cosmic energy in his negative zone that can dizziness clumsiness cause people to trip and slide over abousltly nothing among other random effects Wiz: He can also shoot fire with the fire flower and fly with the Cape feather Boomstick: He has defeated several Boos taken out legions of Goombas and Koopas on his own defeated King Boo and Bowser and saved Mario three times and defeated Dimentio Wiz: But he's also a coward and is scared of nearly everything he also incredibly clumsly and wimpy and will flee If the situation gets too tough Boomstick: But with his skill set and aglity Luigi is one of the loyal companions in all of fiction Luigi: Let's a go Big the Cat Wiz: Big the cat is a Purple cat and the best friend of froggy Boomstick: whoa this guy is fat he needs to go to the gym. Wiz: Big, lives in mystic ruin and spends most of his days fishing there. Boomstick: Until one evening Froggy stumbled upon a puddle that belonged to a water being called Chaos and grew a pointy tail for some reason Wiz: Froggy then jumped next to Big stole his chaos emerald and ran off Big then woke up and started chasing after him Boomstick: Big chased him across the city looking everywhere for Froggy until he found him on the Egg carrier and helped saved him then crash landed a plane into the beach and went back to Mystic ruin Wiz: He then turned up about a year later to team up with Amy Rose and Cream to form Team Rose in order to find Froggy and Chocola Chao and eventually saved their friends however Big hasn't appeared that often since Boomstick: but don't be fooled by his gentle nature this fat guy can be brutal if he needs to be and has many abilities. Wiz: Big is arguably the strongest character in the sonic universe able to smash boulders and cars with a single punch and is somehow resistant to extreme temperatures Which is why he's the strong man on team rose Boomstick: Big can also use his bulk as a weapon and squash turn his enemies into mush using his belly ' Wiz: Big can also use his umbrella to glide through the air and use his fishing rod as a weapon by attaching a fiery mace at the end of his fishing rod and knock his enemies away. '''Boomstick: But Big is also really stupid he can only use simple words that make him look like a total idiot and can't run very fast but he is still a fat guy you don't want to insult or you will be nothing but a splattered mess ' Big: Froggy Where.. Are you ? Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle In the forest Big was fishing with Froggy when the Frog went off to explore Big got up and started following him however suddenly Froggy is sucked into a Vaccum cleaner Big: Froggy! Give him back Luigi: Sorry pal he's stuck in their forever Big knocks his fists together in rage and walks towards Luigi Big: Give Him Back! Luigi: I don't want to do this but you don't leave me with much choice let's a go! Fight! Luigi pulls out his hammer and smacks Big in the face with it but is uppercutted and thrown away Luigi then grabs a Fire flower and starts chucking fireballs at Big who is lightly burned by some of them but spindashes in Luigi Luigi manages to dodge Big's flaming fishing rod by performing the scuttle jump over it Big is met by several kicks to the face but Luigi is thrown to the ground where Luigi is brutally hit by several punches Luigi builds up a bolt of lightning and phases Big with it Big: If you don't give back Froggy I'm gonna pound you Luigi: He's stuck inside the Polgergust 5000 and your about to join him Luigi pulls out his Polgergust and sucks Big towards him Big tries to escape the Polgerust with a spindash but his face is sucked into the Polgergust Big tries to lift the Vaccum off and smacks it on the floor while Luigi turns invisible Big starts ripping apart the Vaccum cleaner and pulls out Froggy Big: Froggy run I'll join you in a minute Froggy hops away as Luigi starts smacking Big several times with his hammer severely beating him up the powerup wears off and Big bellyflops him Luigi shrugs off the impact and pulls out his Negative zone Big starts tripping over nothing and stumbles into Luigi and both are knocked out of the zone Luigi: Let's finish this The two lunge at each other Luigi starts smacking Big who knocks the plumber back with his rod they exchange punches and Big is sent into the air with the Super Jump punch A minute later Big falls down he tries to pull out his umbrella but Luigi shoots it with a bolt Big falls to the ground in pain and a massive shockwave is formed levelling half the forest Luigi: Goodbye Big Cat Big: Froggy Noo! Luigi knocks Big's head off with the hammer K.O! Results Boomstick: Noo Big Luigi easily beat you Wiz: This was an easy win for Luigi no contest Big may have been stronger but Luigi's huge arsenal tired him out especially the Power Flower and the Super Jump punch Luigi was also smarter than Big and dodged most of his attacks easily Boomstick: Big was also faster than Luigi but the green plumber was more agile and beat him easily looks like this cat had a Big problem Wiz: The Winner is Luigi Advantages and Disadvantages Luigi: Winner + Pretty much everything - Not as Strong or fast Big the cat: Loser + Faster and Stronger - Pretty much everything Trivia * Special thanks to Shrek-it Ralph for making the Tremondus Thumbnail for this battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016